When life changes
by AnimeIsForMe
Summary: Follow Kira as she breaks out of the lab, makes friends and learns the meaning of life *One shot*
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Kira Hatake's mother was a scientist and her father was a doctor they loved each other and their daughter when she was ten years old her father died while heading to work he was caught off guard as he left from a long shift when he died he was glad that he had a family and that they decided to homeschool their daughter who actually in the test would be in high school now but they had never trusted the systems.

Her mother was devastated and went into depression so she thought she was doing what was right when she gave her daughter to Chisato one of her colleagues from when they started she had trusted him and had known him for many years but she didn't know how bad it was for him to have his sister die right in front of him he had loved her and now he was determined to make her reborn and make sure that she had powers so he would always use bones for one of his witches.

The witch project was a mixture of drugs and testing that they did to girls that were forgotten when Kira was in his life he made her like everyone else and put her in the room but she stayed in the corner scared she made friends with a girl named Chie who also talked to someone else but she never met her she only talked to her and they were close.

Chisato felt kind enough to tell Kira that her mother had killed herself days after she finalized the adoption so he decided to put her in a different room altogether since he was responsible for her and didn't want to get in trouble with the law so he had lied to the people saying and he made sure that Kira was in a secure facility and she felt lonely but she always remembered her parents encouragement when she was on the brink of tears to give up

It was a while before they had decided their escape plan in the middle of transition so while they were busy with the other B class witches she decided that she was going to make her escape as well chie had told her about the walkie talkies so she took one she had managed to practice her power of conjuring but there was one thing that she could never make and that was the death suppressants that they took every day or their skin would rip apart.

Since barely any notice was on her she had enough time to get some pills before she left wishing that the only reason for her return was for a good one. She had heard that they decided to separate so she did as well and she found an abandoned town she found a house that was decent and made it her home surviving on plants.

She had asked chie one day how school was like one day and she replied saying do you want to find out and she said yes so with her help she was transferring to a high school and she was overjoyed that she was going to experience true freedom before she ran out of pills and to tell you the truth she relished the day that she would reunite with her parents once more.


	2. When life changes

**When life** _**changes**_

* * *

up early happy that I will start school I get ready then leave making sure that I had everything before I left the town I finally had gotten to the building and that is when I saw a girl with long black hair in front of the school so she looked as confused as I was are you also a transfer student I ask her she looks at me for a moment yes my name is Neko kuroha she says and my name is Kira Hatake I say smiling glad that there is another student that is just like me we decide to walk to the office together and when we got our schedules figured out that we had the same first, fourth, fifth, and eighth hour so we walked silently there.

When we were introduced there was a guy with grey hair and brown eyes claiming that he knew neko since childhood and he had thought that she was dead she bluntly refused to make her stance final when he got too close she slapped him and then we went to our seats. when we went to the swimming class It was surprising that she had no idea how to swim when she almost drowned when she was in the fetal position I was looking around her to make sure that she was fine but there was something on her neck.

When I saw that it was a harnest I was thrilled yet scared that there is another witch at this school though she probably hasn't noticed that I am one she seems like the dense type even though I've only seen her with her cold expression that makes me want to comfort a girl was going to die but the poolside collapse and she was able to pull her leg from the filter and gasp with breath.

I was glad that I was listening because then she whispered slightly two people will die at the school then she left when I changed and grabbed my bag and went to my next class wondering what her power is but I shrug it off knowing that it's not my problem when I was in the classroom I was talking to everyone and I answered their questions with a lie that was written when chie signed me up and told me what she wrote.

It was the end of the day and people were smiling at me and joking around though there were some people that I didn't talk to because of their snobby attitude when I got home I started to study since I had found a laptop that had a cord that was in OK condition I was catching myself up it took awhile to figure out the computer then I had to figure out how to get free wifi then I made sure that there was a printer just in case I had to do projects I wonder why neko was in a hurry to leave she left without the transfer papers and the booklet for the class trip which I know that I will make.

Once I get down I find me something to eat before heading to bed knowing that I will be majorly busy the days went on I was frightened for neko she came to class every day looking like she was in a fight but I knew that she was trying to make her suppressants last as long as she can but I know that it is futile but she seems determined.

I decided that my curiosity was killing me so I followed them and listened when we were at the observatory that was for members of the astronomy club I suppose then I heard their conversation about going to the lab and getting some more pills I froze not happy that they are talking about going to the lab then I heard a girl through the what I guess was there walkie-talkie she was asking a girl named Kazumi and she was asking for pills in return.

Then I decided that I had heard enough and I left I feel bad but I have a feeling that it will be alright plus I would help them but I can't I know that if I get to attached to anyone then it will be that much harder to die when the time came I decided that during this weekend I will not go out or go on a social media and I guess I should try to slowly distance myself from the others but since Neko clearly has tons of friends I will put the attention on her.

The weekend passed by in a blur and I had heard through chie who was keeping tabs that it was a success I was happy for them and when I went to school it was also a success that I put the attention on her I then made myself a loner and talked to no one then I would go home and I would have usually talked to chie but she said one thing to me before we never spoke again I have signed someone else in the school she is a freshman then I never heard from her again.

I figured that it was Kotori since it was the next day that she transferred then I made sure by checking her neck stealthily and it was there I didn't press further but I wondered if she knew chie and if she was ok then I walked back in the classroom studying in peace. After school, I felt like I was going through the motions it was then that I decided to act like I was curious about the astronomy club since I was curious about them.

I was nervous as I walked to the door I studied a little about the stars so that my lie was believable and to tell you the truth it interested me and I liked the idea of millions upon billions of stars floating in the sky oh are you wanting to join to I hear a girl behind me say that scared me and made me jump I look behind me and see that it is Kotori a little I say sorry I scared you she says smiling and I smile back.

She knocks for herself and I then Murakami Kun opened the door she says that she would like to join and I quietly told them that I was curious about the club and that I wanted to check it out he let us in and that is when I saw a girl that looked like a doll on the couch Kotori filled out the form and I looked around but then I saw the poster that had the constellations names on it all forty-eight of them looking at the telescope and seeing that neko is also here though I kind of figured that she joined hi neko I say she smiles and says hi back when Kotori asked about the girl on the couch they said that her name is kana and she is the mascot then I saw the harrnest on her and I knew that she was a witch we talked a little longer before I left feeling like my curiosity has been appeased.

I walked to my house and tried to get a hold of chie but I still can't and now I am worried I hope that she is fine. I went to school the next day and went to Kotori real quick to ask her how it went she was talking about how tonight she is going to see the stars with them tonight and where it was and that she was happy she seems different she transferred a week ago and she seems really happy here.

I knew that something was up when the whole park was closed so without being caught by the camera I had seen what was going then I saw the witch tied to the pole and Kotori runs away with blood in her mouth I decided to follow her but in secret and Murakami and the others must of looked at her form I just listened. she was talking about how she didn't want to take from them because of something that had happened.

I wondered what could be so traumatic that she won't take it then she started to tell the story but my mind went blank when she said that chie died I knew that she would do something like that but I still can't believe it when I just run hoping that they didn't hear me but I know that I don't care because I want to get home as soon as I can because I feel the tears that are forming in the back of my eyes and I know that it would be too much if they saw me and I can't tell them that I too am a witch and know that they are one too they will have too many questions and then I would want to do something that I told myself that I can't do and that is to survive.

I cry for the rest of the day not looking for my dinner as I fell asleep. I woke up with a headache knowing it is because I cried too much I get dressed then I make for sure that I look presentable conjuring up the foundation so that I could cover up my eyes. I walk in class and I avoid everyone then when the fourth hour ends I get up and start to walk to the roof since I have no money for lunch nor did I bring me some lunch.

I walk in the open air and breath it in but it is cut short when I feel hands on my body forced me to the wall and I see that it's Neko I look at her "I know that you was following us and that you know that we are witches did you tell anyone" she says "no" I answer "then why did you follow us" she says "I was worried and wondered if anything was going on but I stumbled upon that instead" I say half telling the truth.

"I know that you don't believe me but if you got to know me you would see that I am not that kind of person" I say hoping that she will believe me "fine I will see for myself my friends and I are going to the beach if we pass and I will invite you" she says I smile "that seems like fun" I say truthfully knowing that this will be the second time that I will see it.

Then the test results came in and Neko was first Murakami was second and I was third but I really didn't care even Kazumi passed. Neko told me when it would be and gave me the time to meet them and she said that kana the one that I have seen before is coming as well and after I went home I started to get ready making sure that I have the necessary stuff for the beach part of me was happy because I was going to see the ocean and be on the beach.

It was finally the day and I met them and then we had a lot of fun and I actually enjoyed myself they asked me a lot of questions probably seeing if they can trust me I finally talked to Neko alone and we were pretty close she even told me that when she hangs up she loses her memory then I suggested that for fun days like these she should record them then I hid my power when I reached into the bag and grabbed the camera and I started to recorded the rest of the day then when we left she said that she trusted me and that I should join the club I told her that I will think about knowing that I won't but I don't want her to be upset.

After a while I don't see them in school and I look into the matter and figured out that they have been forced in the lab and is now battling for their lives so I finally figured out that I want to make sure that they are fine so against my better judgement I head over to the lab hoping that everything is I got there I looked and I found Kotori and Chisato was about to press her button when I decided to make a distraction and I actually made a replica of her she was passed out from the shock so she didn't see and when I saw him later he really thought that he ejected her I knew that I had to bring her back to the observatory knowing that chie would be happy that I saved her.

I set her down on the couch and then I leave going back to the lab it took me a short distance because I knew a shortcut I knew that I couldn't use my powers but I knew that I wanted to make sure that they were fine that's when I saw that Neko was fighting then she was swallowed by the black hole but she was out had lost her memories I knew that Murakami was sad then I watch as he had to carry Kazumi and Kana could walk on her own they had Neko follow them though she doesn't know why.

I was happy when I knew that they all would be safe and that the pills will be made for them and they will get to live a full life but I still want to go but I know that in my heart that I will miss them even though they probably had enough to last till the day but since they have a lot of people I knew that will be hard for them so I got a box and put the pills in the box then I wrote a note saying everything since they deserved to know the truth and I put it in then wrapped it up and made it look like a gift.

I knew that I haven't taken a pill in a while when blood tried to escape my mouth as I walked to the observatory I quickly wiped it away then I knocked on the door and Murakami answered how is everyone I asked they are fine he says I am leaving tonight so I wanted to give you all a goodbye present I say hoping that they won't pry they all looked sad and I knew that I had to make it quick because I was melting and I knew that would break the illusion that I am a normal person that is moving.

I am glad that I met all of you I say with tears in my eyes then I quickly turn just in time as the blood starts to drip from my mouth and eyes by everyone I say before I walk away I go in a full sprint hoping that he reads slowly and looks at it later...(Ryouta Murakami)

Kira was acting weird when she was giving me the box and saying goodbye before she turned around and sprinted off "aren't you going to open it" Kana says then I unwrap the present wondering what she could of got then when I opened the box and seen that suppressants were inside "I wonder how she got these" I say aloud everyone was as confused as I was when I saw that there was a letter and I grabbed it then read it allowed _Dear my closest friends I have been lying to you and for that I apologize I am really a witch that was from the lab and I had knew chie when I was there so it was shocking when I heard that she had died but I didn't blame Kotori chie always thought of others before herself I was happy when I met her because I felt lonely there and she was the only one that talked to me I had became a experiment when my father had died and my mother couldn't handle the burden of grieving and taking care of me at the same time so she gave me to a person that she worked with that she trusted and his name was Chisato I thought he was just someone that was emotionless and a workaholic but I was to curious and figured out what he really was doing and I became a part of the experiment that he was doing to the others but I escaped with the rest of them I wanted to tell you the truth but I knew that if I told you and we became close that I would want to live I wanted you to have the remaining pills that I had left I knew that if I lived longer I would end up telling you guys and then you would give me pills to help me live but that's not the life that I want I don't want to take the pills that you all worked so hard to get I know that it's weird to say this but I was glad that when I was free from not only the lab but the confines of my house that use to hold me prisoner I was happy when I met everyone and was even happier to have my firsts with my friends heck I even started to like Murakami a little more than a friend but I know that you love your childhood friend so I know that I lost that war I liked kana and Kazumi's attitude and I liked how all the girls felt like I was their sister you all accepted me and for that I am thankful I am really glad that we met I love you all and hope that you all will find peace and live a life that is full of fun-Kira Hatake_

I felt majorly mad that not only did she not tell us but now she is expecting that she will die alone I guess that explains why she looked away Kazumi I say I look around and still see that everyone is shocked by the letter can you find out where she lives then she looked but found nothing then we decided to use Kotori's power and she was happy to accept first we tie her hands up and then I get on top of her and told her to switch with Kira I said that while I held the pill in my hand...(Kira Hatake)

I decided that I wanted to die in the room that chie was found dead and I sat there and waited for death I felt my skin bleeding wondering if I should just eject myself instead I then go and get ready to reach my harrnest when I found my hands tied up and a body on top of me I look and see that it's Murakami and he looks pissed then I see that he is holding a pill I try to move but I can't then I look away and use my power to conjure up a knife I was going to cut it when it was taken out of my hand,

I was going to do it again but he reached and pressed the button on my harrnest that I thought would be the eject button but I was hung up instead not able to use my power I look away before I speak "so you wanted to see me die" I say then my face is forced to look at him and I see that his face hasn't brightened up any "I am forcing it down your throat then we will talk" he says when he tries to put it in my mouth but I then try to look away keeping my Jaw shut.

He tries to open my mouth but I have it firmly shut I then look at him with eyes that said I ain't budging then I see his eyes and know that he has an idea that makes me kind of scared he then lowers his hand and grabs my boob I almost falter but I won't let that get to me then when I look around I see that the only thing that is in there eyes is worry "I am sorry" Murakami says then I look at him and wonder why he said that.

Then I feel a hand slip in my shirt he make sure to use the hand that he used last time making sure that they don't see I guess and then he slips his hand under my bra his hand touching my bare breast I gasp in shock and that's when he puts it in my mouth literally trying to force it down my throat he then closes my mouth hoping that I swallowed but I didn't and he must have noticed but then he gives me a kiss and I hope that is to say goodbye but then he squeezes my breast again but this time when I gasp he then slipped his tongue and forced the pill down overpowering my attempts to get it away and I involuntarily swallow.

He then moves his head up but his body is still on top of me I hated that I was actually feeling better and that the pill was working "now we can talk" he said "can you get off of me then" I say hoping that I don't sound too mean when he looks at my hands and makes sure that it's firmly in place before he moved also making sure that I was still hung up "I didn't want to be saved" I said looking at everyone "I wasn't telling you guys the truth so that you would use the pill to save me" I say.

"To bad" Murakami says still angry but some of it has faded "do you really think that we could have really left you alone after that letter and plus we feel the same way" Kazumi says kana nods her head then Kotori comes back in out of breath "sorry it took me awhile I got lost on my way back" she says "where were you" kana asks "I was where chie died" she says sadly and then they all looked at me "you wanted to die where chie died" Kazumi says.

I look away afraid to answer knowing that if I did then it will only bring sadness that I don't want to see on their face I look at them briefly "since I was close to chie I wanted to be close to her before I died" I say finally then I look away again to not see the anguish in their faces I sigh "I am really happy that we met but I will not live a life that was taken by others that worked hard for it" I say slowly and determined.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE A CHOICE NOW" Murakami yells the rest give me a look that said that they agreed "you helped just as much and you are a dear friend, of course, we wouldn't mind that. you will be living with us" Kana says I look down "but I don't deserve it" I mumble "how about you take a bath and we will talk when your clean" Kotori says I nod before leaving to the bath and they give me another pair of clothes.

I sit in the water soaking and thinking about the situation I don't want to use them but a part of me wants to live and see the world that is foreign I sigh for the second time I sometimes wish that life was simpler but I know that if I had the power I wouldn't change a thing I start to cry the feelings of everything crashing down on me at once I don't once stop the tears that I have been holding for years.I think about Chisato and when he died protecting someone that wasn't his sister my memory of my parents is fading but I know that they once loved me.

When I walk back to them I sit on the couch and we all sit in a circle I know that you don't mind to share with me but it bugs me you guys worked really hard and I don't want to take that away from you I finally tell them so that they hopefully see my side and they let go but Kira you don't understand that we want you to live with us and we would gladly share with you if that meant that you would live Kotori says and plus you have done more than just help us as strangers kana states please just think about it we do have enough pills to last us until they make more Kazumi adds.

I look at them feeling my eyes burn as my tears want to leave the confines of the ducts I want to live with you all really bad are you sure I ask not wanting to use them since it's not their fault, of course, they smile making me smile as well hoping that what they were telling was the truth.

 **Years later**

It's been awhile since we struggled and they enhanced the drug so that we can take it once a month ever since then we have been growing closer as friends and we have been dating others and we had to catch up in school and we graduated with honors and went to college together living in the same place I feel like we have a life again and I know that everything will change.

I have also started to date Murakami it was awkward at first and it took some time since he really did like Kuroneko but we kind of just dated and neko found someone knew the scientists are always trying to improve the drug may be one day our need for it will either be gone or once a year.

 **The end**


End file.
